Queer as Klaine
by AnAuthorWithAnUnknownName
Summary: Blaine Anderson, the King of Babylon, the dream of every gay guy, meets the young Kurt Hummel one night and suddenly his life starts to change. (Much like the events in Queer as Folk, because I'm obsessed with both shows. It doesn't actually feature any QaF characters, but a lot of the scenery.)


**Title: **Queer as Klaine  
**Characters/pairings: **Blaine/Kurt, Jeff, Trent, Nick.  
**Rating: **M, due to sexual scenes.  
**Authors Note: **Glee has been my favorite TV show for a long time, but I recently finished Queer As Folk and I love it!  
Note: This story doesn't actually contain any of the Queer As Folk characters, but it contains a lot of the story line and scenery, although I'm not trying to rewrite Queer as Folk just with some other names, I'm trying to take the Glee characters personalty and twist it a bit to make them fit the QaF characters. Ex. Blaine is Brian Kinney. He says some of the lines that Brian did, but he's still not the same person.

Anyway, I think I've rambled enough to make it confusing. Just please tell me what you think, because this is my first ever fanfiction.:)

_Be fabulous! 3 _

* * *

_It was just a regular Saturday. Actually it was like every Saturday has been ever since we graduated from Dalton; partying at Babylon, the hottest and most popular gay dance club in whole Ohio. Filled with all from half naked guys dancing around to fully dressed up drag queens. _

_As usual, Blaine was out on the dance floor, grinding up against every hot guy, or more like letting ever hot guy grind up again him. He was the hottest guy in whole Ohio. Everybody wanted him._

"Jeff, just look at... JEFF! Are you even listening to me?" Nick sighs, and gently elbow me in the side.

"Sorry, Nick. What were you saying? Oh, look there's Trent!"

Trent just walked in from the other side of the dancefloor. He was easy to spot, with his big sunglasses, colorful shirt, leather pants and long white coat.

He starts making his way up to us at the bar and orders his usual pink Cosmo drink.

"Hey Jeff and Nick! Wow, you guys look absolutely fabulous tonight!"

"Thanks Trent. So Jeff, what I was trying to say before was, how Blaine manage to get every hot guy he wants just by looking at them". Nick hopelessly says.

"I can't tell you how intimated I am, by hearing you mention my name Nicholas," Blaine interrupts. He has his arm around me, and I can feel his warm breath against my neck, when he pulls me in for a hug.

Nick sighs, "Hey Blaine."

"Why don't you come dance with me? Standing here doesn't get you laid." Brian smiles as he pulls in my arm.

"Wait, never mind. If you boys would excuse me, I have somewhere else to be", says Brian with a smug smile, as he catches eye contact with a hot guy standing a few feet away.

"I hope you didn't get your hopes up for that dance Jeffy", says Brian with his usual sarcastic smirk. He gives me a quick kiss before he leaves.

"See, that's what I mean! He didn't even say a word to that guy and still he's out fucking him at this very moment!" Nick exclaims.

"Calm down Nick. Blaine's right in one thing, standing here isn't gonna get you laid. So get your ass out on the dancefloor with me." Trent tries to pull Nick out on the dancefloor, but with no luck.

"What for? I'm just gonna get rejected. Like always. I wanna go home."

Trent sighs, "Okay, Nicky, then let's go home. But there's really no fun in that."

"I'll go get Blaine." I say, and maneuver my way through the dancefloor and out in the "back room", where tons of guys are fucking in the dimmed surroundings. After I've finally managed my way to the back of the room and rejected a couple of guys, I finally find him. Leaning up against the wall, getting his dick sucked. A smirk smile forms on his lips when he sees me.

"Hey Jeffy. Fancy seeing you here, wanted to watch the show?"

Blaine might be my best friend, but sometimes I just want to punch him for his constant arrogance.

"No, we're going home now. So get done and meet us out front."

* * *

"So is he coming or what?" asks Nick after we've been standing outside in 10 minutes waiting for Blaine.

"I mean, how long does it take for him to get his dick sucked?!" says Trent.

"There he is! Ready to go?," I say as I spot Blaine walking out of the front door and towards us. Suddenly his eyes catch someone standing up against a lamppost on the other side of the street, and he start walking towards him.

"Come on Blaine! We've already waited enough, you can do him another day!" yells Trent.

"Just go without me guys, I'll be fine".

_That's when _he _comes along. And all of our lives start to change. _

I watch as he continues to walk towards the other guy, until we turn the street corner and he's out of sight.

* * *

"Hey, headed anywhere?" Blaine asks the golden brown haired boy who's standing in front of him.

He doesn't look like someone who's been at Babylon before, but there's still a certain confidence in him when he replies:

"No place special."

"We can change that". Blaine says with a smirk on his face. He grabs the other guy's hand and drags him to his Jeep.

The other guy seems to get more nervous as farther away they drive from Babylon.

"Want a drag?" Blaine asks, his right hand is holding a cigarette.

"Um.. No thanks."

The car stops in front of an expensive looking building. They take the elevator up to the very top of the building and Blaine slides the door to the side to reveal a beautiful loft apartment. The apartment is open, with what looks like a mahogany floor. To the left side is the kitchen, to the right is a group of couches and in the middle is the bed, slightly covered in black drapes. It has a similarity to throne, in the way it's placed higher than anything else.

"Wow. It's a cool place."

As soon as Blaine steps over the threshold he takes his shirt off to reveal his well-trained body.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Blaine asks.

"Kurt."

"So.. Kurt. Are you coming in or what?"

Kurt seems hesitant at first, but then steps inside and shuts the door.

Blaine walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, after drinking a bit; he closes his eyes and pours the rest all over himself. He walks toward Kurt and takes of his shirt. As they're approaching the bed, Blaine unzips Kurt's pants and pushes him down on the bed.

Blaine place himself on top of Kurt as he starts to stroke Kurt's cock.

"So what do you like to do?" asks Blaine.

"Um.. I like to watch musicals and um.. sing". A smile forms on Blaine's face.

"No, I mean what do you like to do in bed?"

"Oh, this is fine". Kurt starts blushing slightly.

"Do you like rimming?" asks Blaine

"Sure, I love it".

"Then go ahead. Do it".

"I.. um.. I've actually ne…"

The phone interrupts Kurt.

"Don't come" says Blaine, before answering the phone.

"Yeah.. yes.. I'll be there as soon as possibl.. Hold on one second"

Blaine was still sitting on Kurt, touching his hard cock and even though Kurt desperately tries to hold it back, he can't anymore.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!" hiss Blaine, while he's wiping off the come of his stomach.

Blaine hangs up the phone.

"You gotta go. I've somewhere else to be". Says Blaine as he hand Kurt's clothes to him.

"But.. I just got here. And I've no place to go.." says Kurt.

"How old are you? Asks Blaine superstitiously.

"21."

"When were you born?"

"May 27 19..91."

"Bullshit. You hesitated too long. How old are you really?"

"20".

Blaine eyes him skeptically.

"19" Kurt says.

Blaine eyes him again.

"18"

"Come on, this is not a game. Just tell me how old you are."

"Okay.. I'm 17."

"17.. Hm.. What is a boy that age doing out way past curfew."

"I told my parents that I'm staying at my friend Mercedes' house. That's why I can't go home."

"Well, then you better come with me."

* * *

"So where are we going?" ask Kurt when they're out in Blaine's car.

"To the hospital. I just got a son."

"Do..Do.. you.. are you.. are you.. married?"

Blaine laughs sarcastically "married? First off, how old do you think I am?! And secondly, marriage is only something for straight people. All queers who get married are just pathetically trying to prove to the rest of the world that they do commitments too. Which is a big fat lie, every queer just wanna fuck their brains out, not worrying about commitment."

Kurt keep quiet, until he finally says "28… 28, that's how old I think you are. And if you don't believe in commitment, then why are you having a son?"

"You're wrong. I'm 27. And you ask too many question."

Kurt keeps quiet during the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they get to the hospital, Blaine walks up to the counter and asks the assistant after a Santana Lopez and a Brittany Pears.

When they step inside the little hospital ward, it's full of people who are all focusing on a blonde haired woman lying on the bed holding a little newborn baby.

"Hey Blaine." Says a blonde haired guy that Kurt recognizes from earlier that night.

"Hey Jeffy" says Blaine and hugs him.

Everyone gets quiet as soon as they acknowledge Kurt's present.

Kurt recognizes a few of the other faces from earlier that night, but the majority of the people are unknown to him and he's starting to regret that he didn't just go home.

"Who the fuck is he?" ask a dark haired woman.

"Calm down 'Tana. This is.. um.."

"..Kurt. A pleasure to meet all of you" says Kurt, saving Blaine from the embarrassment of not remembering his name. Even though Blaine doesn't seem to particularly mind.

"and who the fuck is he?" asks the same black haired woman, who must be Santana Lopez.

"This is Kurt. He's only 17 and he's the guy that came all over me 10 minutes ago, when I was talking to your lovely spouse on the phone". Answers Blaine with a smirk.

"How dare you talk like that in front of my family!" yells another black haired woman, who must be Santana's mom.

"Santana's mom. I think it's a sign from my magical god fairy that Kurt's has ben brought here today. Like a magical caterpillar just waiting to fulfill it's purpose so it can become a real butterfly." Says the woman with the baby, who must be Brittany.

Even though he didn't understand a word of what the woman just said, and by the looks of it neither did the rest of them, he was flattered that someone wanted him to stay.

"Thank you. But I can leave if it's a problem." Says Kurt.

"You've already driven her this far, so you might as well just stay." Says a brown haired man with a shrug.

"So Kurt. What do you think we should call him?" asks Brittany.

"Me? I don't really think I should have a saying in this, but if I had to choose I'd say.. Brian. Because when I grew up I had a cat named Brian."

"You are _still _growing up. But I actually like Brian." Blaine gives Kurt a smile. And a wink.

"And now if you can excuse me and my non-family friendly vocabulary, I think we have some unfinished business to do." Blaine drags Kurt out of the door.

"Unbelievable! Blaine! You can't just leave like that!"

"Too late" answers Blaine and slam the door shut. He takes Kurt's hand and run down the hospital corridor out into the parking lot, where they jump into Blaine's car and drive laughingly back to Blaine's apartment.

"You can stay here for tonight, because we don't want your little mamma to get upset, do we?" says Blaine as he undress Kurt and push him down onto the bed.

"roll over". Blaine takes off his clothes while Kurt rolls over on his stomach.

Blaine place himself on top of Kurt and slowly starts licking Kurt's spine. Blaine continues to lick Kurt's spine all the way down his back. Kurt starts panting and moaning when Blaine licks his hole.

"I'm gonna come!" moans Kurt.

Kurt comes over Blaine's bed sheets and Blaine rolls him over and whisper

"And now you know what rimming is".


End file.
